Two Footsteps Behind You
by Black Lunalite
Summary: I know that my love is just an one-sided love, but still, I am so thankful you allowed me to love you. And always be with you, two footsteps behind. / VKook, Taekook, BL, AU.


**Two Footsteps Behind You**

 **Pair:**

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, Angst

 **Status** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

I am like your shadow. I know that my love is just an one-sided love, but still, I am so thankful you allowed me to love you. And always be with you, two footsteps behind. / VKook, Taekook, BL, AU.

 **Warning** :

 _ **Fiction, BL, AU**_.

 **Notes** :

All Jungkook's POV

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Two Footsteps Behind You**

Aku lupa sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak aku mencintainya.

Apakah satu tahun?

Lima tahun?

Sepuluh tahun?

Lima belas tahun?

.

.

Ah, ya.

Benar.

Aku sudah mencintainya selama lima belas tahun.

Dan ini semua bermula ketika usiaku tujuh tahun. Diriku saat berusia tujuh tahun, yang pemalu dan sangat tertutup pada lingkungan luar.

Hari itu, aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah taman di dekat rumahku. Saat itu aku tidak berminat bermain, hanya saja ibuku bilang tidak baik bagi seorang anak laki-laki untuk tidak bermain di luar saat kecil. Dan karena itulah, aku pergi ke taman dekat rumahku, duduk diam di atas ayunan yang mengeluarkan bunyi berdecit tiap kali bergoyang.

Tadinya, aku hanya duduk diam dan sesekali menggoyangkan ayunan yang aku duduki, memperhatikan sekumpulan anak-anak lain yang bermain sepak bola.

Kepalaku menunduk memperhatikan kakiku yang terbalut sepatu berwarna merah, sepatu pemberian ayahku di ulang tahunku yang lalu.

Kemudian, disaat aku berpikiran untuk pulang, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Dan saat aku mendongak, aku melihat sebuah senyuman secerah matahari dan mata yang menyipit karena senyum itu.

Aku bahkan masih ingat apa yang sosok itu ucapkan bahkan setelah lima belas tahun berlalu.

'Hai, mau ikut bermain?'

Dan sejak itulah aku selalu bersamanya, berdiri di sebelahnya, dan mencintainya dalam diam.

Mencintai sosok Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , kau dipanggil professor."

Aku menoleh dan melihat salah satu gadis di kelasku, Mina, sedang berdiri dengan map plastik berwarna biru langit yang dia dekap di dadanya.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?" tanyaku.

"Professor Lee, mungkin ini masalah beasiswamu."

Ah, benar. Aku dan Mina memang sedang sibuk mengurus urusan beasiswa yang kami terima.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Terima kasih."

Mina mengangguk santai,"Hmm, jangan sungkan. Semoga itu kabar baik."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke ruangan Professor Lee dan ketika aku masuk, aku melihatnya sedang duduk di balik mejanya, sibuk dengan setumpuk kertas dan kacamata bulat khasnya yang selalu menggantung di ujung hidungnya.

"Professor, anda memanggilku?"

Professor Lee mendongak dari tumpukan kertas yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya untuk menatapku, "Ah, Jungkook! Duduklah."

Aku mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk di hadapannya.

Professor Lee melepas kacamata bulatnya dan memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan."Ini soal _essay_ yang kau ajukan untuk gelar magistermu di universitas itu."

Aku mengangguk, memperhatikan dengan serius.

Professor Lee menatapku, "Kau diterima. Kau bisa berangkat setelah lulus dari universitas ini."

Mataku membulat sempurna,"Benarkah?"

Professor Lee tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Ya, selesaikan tugas akhirmu dan kau siap berangkat."

Senyumku mengembang lebar,"Terima kasih banyak, Professor Lee!"

Professor Lee mengangguk dan aku berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Kakiku melangkah dengan ringan dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Taehyung yang sedang berdiri, bersandar pada sebuah pilar dengan kepala menunduk, menatap ponselnya.

"Taehyung!" panggilku seraya berlari menghampirinya.

Taehyung mendongak, menatapku sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hai!" sapaku.

Taehyung mengangguk acuh, "Hmm, hai."

"Sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Menunggu Joohyun, kami ada kencan sore ini."

Hatiku mencelos saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari Taehyung. Joohyun atau Bae Joohyun adalah kekasih terbaru Taehyung dan mereka sudah bersama dua minggu belakangan ini.

Aku tahu aku tidak berhak melarangnya, walaupun hatiku berdarah tiap kali melihat Taehyung bersama dengannya. Aku mencintai Taehyung, sangat. Bahkan aku sudah mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun. Hanya saja aku tahu cinta ini hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Taehyung tidak akan mencintaiku, tidak peduli berapa lama aku berdiri di sisinya, Taehyung tidak akan mencintaiku.

.

.

"Hmm, apa Joohyun masih lama?" tanyaku lagi, mengacuhkan hatiku yang berdenyut perih saat menyebut nama gadis itu.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku, kemudian menghela napas pelan. "Kami tidak jadi kencan, dia ada urusan di tempatnya mengajar piano." ujar Taehyung, kemudian mengantongi ponselnya.

"Kau mau pulang?" ujarku cepat saat melihat Taehyung berbalik.

Taehyung menatapku, "Ya."

Senyumku mengembang,"Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku juga mau pulang."

Yah, kami bertetangga jadi bukan satu hal yang aneh aku bisa pulang bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela napas pelan, "Oke,"

Aku tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung, menjaga langkahku dua langkah di belakangnya dengan mata yang tertuju pada punggung tegapnya.

Sebenarnya dulu aku selalu berjalan di sebelah Taehyung, bahkan saat kami kecil dulu Taehyung selalu menggandeng tanganku, menjagaku di sebelahnya.

Tapi kemudian, saat kami beranjak semakin dewasa, Taehyung tidak lagi menggandeng tanganku ataupun menjagaku. Dia bahkan memarahiku yang kadang selalu menunggunya untuk pulang bersama atau menjemputnya di pagi hari untuk berangkat bersama.

Taehyung bilang itu membuat kami terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan dia jijik pada fakta itu.

Makanya sejak itu Taehyung melarangku berdiri di sebelahnya ataupun dekat dengannya. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuat jarak dua langkah di belakangnya.

Dengan berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya, aku bisa melihat punggung Taehyung dengan jelas, dan bermimpi mengenai bagaimana rasanya jika aku bisa memeluk punggung itu.

Ya, hanya bermimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau diterima di universitas luar?"

Aku mengangguk saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Taehyung. Aku memang baru saja menceritakan mengenai rencanaku untuk pindah ke luar negeri demi melanjutkan pendidikanku.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanyaku seraya menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang mengemudi.

Taehyung mengangguk sekali, "Itu bagus, sekolah di luar negeri itu keren."

"Ya, tapi nanti kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi."

Taehyung tertawa, "Kook, kita sudah besar. Memang akan ada saatnya kita berdua akan berpisah. Kau pikir aku mau membiarkanmu berjalan di belakangku terus-menerus? Aku juga punya kehidupan, Kook. Aku tidak mau membuat Joohyun cemburu karena kau terus mengekoriku seperti anak ayam."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Taehyung. Ya, sejak dulu memang hanya Taehyung yang memiliki kehidupan di luar lingkup kecil kami. Berbeda denganku yang hanya terpaku padanya seolah dialah poros bumi ini.

"Oya, bicara soal Joohyun, apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"

Aku menoleh dan menatap Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

Taehyung menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum lebar khasnya. "Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kurasa aku akan melamarnya dalam waktu dekat."

Mataku melebar penuh keterkejutan dan kurasa hatiku berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku mulai gemetar karena terlalu shock.

"A-apa?" ujarku tergagap.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku akan melamarnya dalam waktu dekat." dia menoleh ke arahku, "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengundangmu."

Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa jadi yang kulakukan adalah memberinya senyum tipis dan setelahnya memalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela, menatap bulir air hujan yang turun mengaliri kaca.

Aku merasakan mataku panas dan mulai berair. Memikirkan Taehyung akan melamar gadis itu benar-benar menghancurkan pertahananku. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, Taehyung memang tidak akan pernah melihatku.

Apa?

Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar dia mengingatku? Mengetahui kalau aku begitu mencintainya.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan deras sedang turun menghantam Seoul dan karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk diam di rumah.

Menatap bulir air hujan yang turun di kaca jendela kamarku seraya menyesap cokelat panas dan membungkus kakiku dengan selimut lembut dengan motif kelinci kecil, selimut kesayanganku sejak bayi dan selalu menjadi selimut yang menenangkanku.

Aku menghela napas pelan dan mataku tidak sengaja tertuju pada ponselku yang berada di sebelahku. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Taehyung seharian ini. Aku menduga dia sedang pergi kencan dengan Joohyun atau mungkin memilih cincin untuk pertunangan mereka?

Tawa miris keluar dari sela bibirku saat mengingat kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi Taehyung akan meresmikan hubungannya dengan gadis itu.

Aku laki-laki, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mencintai Taehyung yang memiliki gender yang sama denganku.

Aku mencintainya dengan tulus, begitu tulus hingga aku rela menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menatapnya dan mencintainya dalam diam.

Tapi kelihatannya Taehyung memang tidak merasakan apa-apa. Jika ada yang mengatakan cinta timbul karena terbiasa, maka pendapat itu sudah jelas salah. Karena pada kenyataannya, Taehyung tidak mencintaiku, padahal aku sudah berada dalam lingkaran kehidupannya selama lima belas tahun.

"Jungkook!"

Aku terlonjak saat mendengar suara ibuku yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Taehyung kecelakaan!"

Dan aku merasa duniaku runtuh saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan ibuku serta keluarga Taehyung berdiri dengan gugup di depan ruang operasi.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa Taehyung mengalami kecelakaan bersama dengan Joohyun yang diduga karena lengah dan menyebabkan mobil Taehyung menabrak pembatas jalan dengan keras.

Joohyun sudah dioperasi dan dalam kondisi baik sementara operasi untuk Taehyung tidak juga berakhir.

Aku mengaitkan kesepuluh jariku dan terus melafalkan doa untuk Taehyung.

Kepalaku terangkat saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan aku melihat seorang dokter keluar dengan wajah pucat dan agak panik.

"Pasien dalam kondisi kritis. Jantungnya bocor dan dia membutuhkan donor jantung segera." ujar dokter itu.

"Lalu?" ujar ayah Taehyung.

"Kami tidak memiliki persediaan jantung. Pasien tidak akan selamat jika dia tidak mendapat donor jantung."

Ibu Taehyung menangis dan memeluk suaminya sementara aku terpaku saat memikirkan dunia tanpa Taehyung. Dan kemudian bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah berjalan ke depan dokter itu.

"Ambil jantungku untuknya." ujarku tegas.

"Jungkook!" teriak ibuku tidak setuju.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kuat-kuat, "Ambil jantungku, Jeon Jungkook mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Kim Taehyung."

"Jungkook! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu!" seru ibuku, dia berjalan menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menoleh menatap ibuku, " _Mom_ , maafkan aku. Hanya saja aku begitu mencintainya."

Suara pengakuan yang aku ucapkan dengan lirih membuat suasana hening seketika. Kedua orangtua Taehyung terlihat sangat terkejut dan begitu pula dengan ibuku.

"Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa dirinya. Dia berharga, terlalu berharga, dia memiliki kehidupan hebat di depannya. Sementara aku, dia adalah poros hidupku, _Mom_. Jika dia pergi, maka apa yang akan menjadi poros hidupku? Aku tidak bisa, _Mom_. Kehilangan dia dari dunia ini akan membunuhku, karena itu aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya tetap berada di dunia ini.."

".. walaupun aku yang harus mati sebagai jaminannya."

Ibuku menangis sementara ibu Taehyung maju dan memelukku erat-erat.

Aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Aku tahu aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

Ya, ini takdirku.

.

.

.

Aku menatap lampu operasi yang menyala terang di atas wajahku sementara para dokter melakukan prosedur persiapan operasi.

Seorang perawat memasangkan masker oksigen dan aku menarik napas dalam. Kemudian perlahan aku menoleh ke sebelahku, menatap wajah Taehyung yang terbaring dengan damai di meja operasi tepat di sebelahku.

Senyum kecilku terbentuk saat melihat wajahnya yang tetap tampan walaupun sedikit pucat. Aku terus menatapnya, seolah ingin merekam setiap detail wajahnya untuk menjadi kekuatanku ke depannya.

 _Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Tolong lindungi dia, ketika aku sudah tidak lagi berada di sebelahnya_.

"Siapkan suntikan anestesi."

Aku merasakan beberapa perawat sedang membersihkan lenganku dan seorang dokter membawa sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan bening.

Aku menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam, terus menatapnya bahkan ketika aku merasakan sengatan kecil saat jarum suntik itu menembus permukaan kulitku.

"Proses anestesi selesai."

Mataku terasa memberat, tapi aku terus menatap Taehyung yang berbaring di sebelahku.

 _'Kim Taehyung, aku mencintaimu.'_

Dan setelahnya semua terasa gelap untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah ibunya yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

" _Mom_?" ujar Taehyung serak.

Ibunya mendongak menatapnya, "Taehyung! Akhirnya," ujar ibunya penuh syukur. Dia mengusap rambut Taehyung dan tersenyum padanya.

Taehyung membalas senyuman ibunya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ibunya menghela napas pelan kemudian meraih tangan Taehyung dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau kecelakaan bersama Joohyun."

Taehyung terdiam kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Lalu?"

Ibunya menatap Taehyung dan perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca, wanita paruh baya itu menarik napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kondisimu sangat parah, kau membutuhkan donor jantung karena jantungmu mengalami kebocoran."

Dahi Taehyung berkerut, " _Mom_ , siapa yang mendonorkan jantung untukku?"

Ibunya mulai menangis dan ini semakin membuat Taehyung curiga. " _Mom_?"

Ibunya terisak pelan dan meremas lembut tangan Taehyung dalam genggamannya, "Dia anak yang sangat baik, Taehyung. _Mom_ sudah tahu saat melibatnya untuk pertama kali lima belas tahun lalu, dia adalah anak yang baik."

Taehyung yang mulai mengerti perlahan merasakan napasnya sesak dan matanya mulai memanas. " _Mom_ , tidak."

Ibunya menatap Taehyung dan meneruskan ceritanya,"Dia anak manis yang sangat baik. Dan dia begitu mencintaimu."

Taehyung mulai menangis," _Mom_ , tolong katakan bukan dia yang melakukannya. Tolong katakan bukan Jungkook yang mendonorkan jantungnya."

"Taehyung,"

Taehyung merasakan airmata yang seolah berlomba turun dari matanya, "Tidak, kenapa harus Jungkook? Kenapa dia melakukan itu, _Mom_?"

"Karena dia mencintaimu, dia bilang dia melakukan ini karena dia tidak bisa membayangkan dunia tanpa dirimu."

Taehyung menutupi matanya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Dan apakah dia pikir aku bisa?"

Ibunya mengerutkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

Taehyung menghela napas keras, " _Mom_ , aku mencintainya. Sejak aku menyapanya di taman lima belas tahun lalu, aku sudah jatuh padanya." Taehyung menatap lampu yang berada di atasnya, "Hanya saja aku terlalu takut mengenai pandangan orang lain jika kami bersama, dan karena itu aku berusaha mengubur perasaanku padanya. Menutupi perasaanku karena aku takut dunia akan melukainya."

Taehyung mengusap matanya perlahan, "Aku mencintainya, _Mom_. Sejak lima belas tahun lalu."

.

.

.

 _Cinta merupakan suatu misteri yang paling sulit dipecahkan dalam siklus kehidupan manusia._

 _Tapi walaupun dia rumit, dia mampu dipecahkan dengan tindakan yang begitu sederhana._

 _Sangat sederhana, hanya suatu tindakan kecil._

 _Tindakan kecil bernama pengakuan._

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai, aku muncul lagi dan membawa angst. Hehe

Ini terinspirasi dari gambar yang aku jadikan cover di cerita yang sama, di wattpadku.

.

.

Yap, aku punya wattpad sekarang. Hehe

Dan aku sudah publish beberapa story di sana.

Untuk yang belum tahu, kalian bisa baca bio-ku untuk keterangan lebih lanjut. Hehe

.

.

Ditunggu tanggapannya~


End file.
